


reel and rock it

by SwingBallBlues



Series: you really got a hold on me [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Showki, i never wrote showki and when i did i wrote this FILTH, jealous minhyuk, kihyun wants a date and a good time, shownu lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: "Tell me I'm your favorite," Kihyun says, smug."You are."Kihyun clicks his tongue. "You can do better, Hyung. Make mebelieveI'm your favorite."





	

"It's a date, isn't it?" Kihyun asks around his teeth-rotting strawberry frappucino. It matches his hair, he might've ordered it for that particular reason alone. Probably thought it was cute.

"I was thirsty, and apparently you were too," Hyunwoo replies with ease. He'd ordered a short flat white, not bitter enough to awaken his sharper senses but it warms his insides just so. He feels a little indulgent today. And that's why he raises an eyebrow at Kihyun after setting his cup back down, smiling. "Do you want it to be?"

"Yeah," Kihyun says nonchalantly, not even a hint of embarrassment on his face. He's still able to surprise Hyunwoo sometimes.

"Minhyuk might accuse me of favoritism," Hyunwoo can see Minhyuk possessively following him around _everywhere_ like a dog to its master. Hyunwoo can kiss his way around it, but at the end of the day Minhyuk would still be jealous, because Kihyun would rub it in his face. 

Kihyun takes a few sips from his abhorrently childish drink, proving that it's not only a matter of appearance when it comes to him. "Well? Are you guilty?"

Hyunwoo grins. "You're all my favorite."

Kihyun scoffs, and swirls around the cream perched atop his drink with a straw. "How sweet. Tell me that when you're done fucking Hoseok-hyung twice in the bathroom and he gets out of there walking funny."

Hoseok _does_ have the best ass in the group. While Hyunwoo's slept with almost all of his members, Hoseok is his resident bedfellow just because he takes it _so_ well, and he gets horny so often Hyunwoo can only deny him one too many times. 

Hyunwoo sighs. "Do you wanna do this now? Right here?" 

"Tell me I'm your favorite," Kihyun says, smug.

"You are."

Kihyun clicks his tongue. "You can do better, Hyung. Make me _believe_ I'm your favorite."

Hyunwoo reaches out to brush his fingers on the back of Kihyun's hand. "You really wanna do this, huh? Alright. Restroom. Now."

Kihyun knows he's won because the curve of his lips is threatening to turn into a full smile. The coffee shop isn't small, now busier than when they first got in, but he finds his way to the men's restroom easily.

Hyunwoo waits three minutes to compose himself, and follows the younger into the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Kihyun huffs once Hyunwoo's in the cubicle with him. Hyunwoo does the polite gesture of locking the door behind him.

"I don't mean to kink shame but how are you hard already?" Hyunwoo can't help but inquire with great wonder, the outline of Kihyun's cock straining against his jeans. 

Kihyun takes a step back and sits himself down on the toilet cover. Hyunwoo is a large man, towering over him completely in the small stall. A full-body shiver runs down his spine as he rubs himself through his clothes. "This is how bad I want you to fuck me, Hyung."

Hyunwoo more than appreciates the display before him, the air around him thick with arousal. But he's not equipped, didn't see any of this coming when all he wanted was a hot drink and simple conversation. "I don't have—"

"I do," Kihyun says between gritted teeth, pulling out a humble-sized bottle of lube and a packet of condom _from his jacket_.

Hyunwoo's eyes widen in disbelief and amusement. He takes the aids from Kihyun and stuffs it in his own pocket. "Always so prepared."

Kihyun grabs Hyunwoo's arm, jerking it forward so he's almost at eye-level with the leader's groin. He works the button in seconds, tugging Hyunwoo's trousers down just low enough to expose his cock. Hyunwoo isn't hard, but he combs through Kihyun's hair with his hands to encourage him. 

"Please fuck me," Kihyun says with determination, lashes fanning over his cheeks delicately.

"Really? You're _flirting_ with me?"

Now Kihyun gives it away by ducking his head to the side. 

"Ah, you're making fun of me aren't you. Don't be sheepish now, work me up," Hyunwoo takes Kihyun's hand to close it around his cock, and the younger strokes him slowly as he maintains eye contact. 

It doesn't take long until Kihyun's jerking Hyunwoo off with hurried speed, almost mouthing at the pre-come spilling from the slit. Kihyun is too impatient to ask.

"Stop," Hyunwoo says, tugging at Kihyun's hair. He rips the packet open and picks the condom out. Cherry flavor. Kihyun really did plan all of this. "Put this on with your mouth."

Kihyun opens his mouth obediently, taking the latex and working it with his tongue. When he finally guides Hyunwoo's cock into his mouth, Hyunwoo lets out a choked moan at the wet warmth enveloping him, barely realizing Kihyun's pulled away with the condom now in place. Hyunwoo is hard now and eager to fuck Kihyun more than he wants to admit.

Hyunwoo has the younger pinned up against the wall, two fingers knuckle-deep, when he hears the bathroom door creak open. He covers Kihyun's mouth with his free hand to shush him, mouthing ' _shut up_ ' at Kihyun's desperate mewls. 

There are two voices, and Hyunwoo suddenly has an idea. He resumes his ministrations, curling his fingers and ignoring Kihyun's terrified expression. He pulls the fingers out and shoves them back inside, curling them, stretching them, pulling them back out, and adds the third finger all the while Kihyun struggles to whimper against the palm of Hyunwoo's hand, now wet with spit. 

The people outside are washing their hands, Hyunwoo notes. He's working the three fingers in and out easily now, but when his fingernails graze a soft bump he's not prepared for the _scream_ Kihyun unleashes. It's muffled, but a scream nonetheless, and it raises a flag. Hyunwoo freezes, listening in for the footsteps approaching the stall they're in.

"You alright in there?" One of the two asks, knocking at the door.

Hyunwoo lets go of Kihyun's mouth, urging him to say something. Kihyun shakes his head in horror, but Hyunwoo's having none of it. He nudges Kihyun with a knee, and the younger swallows thickly before replying, "Yeah, just hurt myself a little but I'm fine, sorry."

They can hear the two people exchanging whispered assumptions, praying they'd just leave already.

"Alright, then, mate, take care," one of them knocks again and their shoes squeak against the floor before the door slams shut.

Hyunwoo breathes a sigh of relief, feeling Kihyun's body relaxing, but then stares at him dead in the eye. 

"I'm never doing this again," Hyunwoo says.

"Not anytime soon, at least," Kihyun worries his bottom lip, not wanting to admit that the little scare, despite everything, excites him.

But Hyunwoo sees it. "Fuck, Kihyun. I was curious but then I almost had a heart attack. Hoseok might be up for this kinda shit. Or Hyungwon."

Kihyun actually laughs. "For the time being, I need you to fuck me, Hyung."

Hyunwoo leans in and kisses Kihyun on the cheek. He's a softie after all. "Face the wall, bend over."

Kihyun obliges, spreading his legs wide, bracing himself with his hands on the wall.

Hyunwoo soaks his fingers in more lube, and pushes them into Kihyun effortlessly. Kihyun makes a soft pleased sound at the back of his throat, prompting Hyunwoo to stifle him again with his hand.

"Be quiet."

Kihyun nods.

Hyunwoo slicks his length up generously, and strokes himself into full hardness. "I'm going in, now," he says, thrusting slowly until he bottoms out, Kihyun squirming underneath him.

With Kihyun he wants to be gentle, but they don't have the time, so when the head of his cock bumps Kihyun's prostate and the younger cries out, he doesn't stop nor does he try to silence him.

 

+

 

"Where were you, Hyung?" Minhyuk asks, one eyebrow raised. Hyunwoo and Kihyun just got back and the main vocal didn't even bother to hide the pink in his cheeks or style his tousled hair back. Minhyuk must know.

"I had coffee with Kihyun," Hyunwoo answers him half-heartedly.

"Hm," Minhyuk leaves it at that, but there's a glint in his eyes. He _definitely_ knows. Hyunwoo can only think of ways to make it up to him later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> someone PLEASE slap some sense into me. please.


End file.
